


this is eclipse

by leechaeyeonsgf



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Negligence, Not a ship fic, Oneshot, TW: Mentions of abuse, a bit angsty, all members besides hyejoo yerim and haseul are just mentioned, fluffy???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechaeyeonsgf/pseuds/leechaeyeonsgf
Summary: read tags for trigger warnings!





	this is eclipse

Son Hyejoo considers herself to be a realist. Instead of looking for what there could be, she looks at what is there. The glass isn't half full, it's half empty in her eyes. A realist is what she believes she is, and what she remains on being. 

The people around her consider her a realist as well. Well, they consider her as a good person to get honest opinions and advice from, more so than a realist. Hyejoo is painfully honest and blunt; she gets to the point and tends to not sugarcoat things. If a friend needs to know if a pair of jeans isn't flattering, or if her essay's introduction paragraph isn't interesting enough, Hyejoo is their go-to. You might be worried that this brutally-honest side of Hyejoo scares potential friends away, but the girl's introversion and fear of the public opinion helps her hide this side of her from others. At least, keeps it hidden until they become close.

One thing that confused Hyejoo was the fact that she didn't have what she refers to as a "contrast friend". That means, Hyejoo doesn't have an optimistic friend. She had seen in all of the teenager-based sitcoms for kids that the pessimist always had a friend who's outlook on life could rival the brightness of the sun. Although she didn't consider herself to be a pessimist, she felt as if she was close enough to one, so where's her optimist friend? She felt almost incomplete without one, for some odd reason. Sure, the friends she had now were nice and all, but they weren't what she was looking for.

She had Jeon Heejin, the future cheerleading captain. She was nice, and pretty, but she was enraptured in her own beauty, to the point that she was oblivious to everything and everyone else. She had this sort of narcissistic aura that Hyejoo felt the need to stay 10 feet away from at all times. 

She had Kim Hyunjin, the world's strangest artist. The cat-loving hipster painted some of the most beautiful scenery paintings Hyejoo had ever seen. Accompanied with her artistic abilities was a laid-back and naturally funny aura that made all those around her want to spend an afternoon listening to her stories. She was incredibly expressive and emotional, to the point where her emotions prevented her from seeing what was really in front of her. She was always in denial, as she felt as if she could make things change by doubting them. Her judgmental gaps lead Hyejoo to believing that she was nothing more than some Tumblr-born hippie, but was she really wrong?

She had Jo Haseul, your typical mom friend. She was an amazing listener, who was wise beyond her years. If Hyejoo had known any old souls, Haseul's would be the oldest. She spoke in a soft tone that could make even the most anxiety-prone feel as safe as ever. If a music box was a person, it would be Jo Haseul. However, her constant need to nuture others made her often forget that she should be taken care of as well. Many nights of hers were spent at someone else's expense. Her already messy sleep schedule has only become even more derailed, not to mention she found more urgency in caring for the illness' of others rather than her own. Her weak immune system was constantly being battered with bacteria from those Haseul cared the most about, causing her immense pain and distress, especially to those around her. It wasn't uncommon for Haseul to miss school for multiple days in a row. Hyejoo found herself constantly worrying over the girl.

She had Im Yeojin, a true variety idol in training. Her disposition was similar to that of Hyunjin's, except Yeojin was born to be a performer along with it. Yeojin had more knowledge about gags and jokes than she did about any school subject. She was naturally comedic and completely adorable, making her a magnet for people like Haseul. Unfortunately, this easy-going attitude was accompanied with a smart mouth and some strong vocal chords. Her constant screaming gave Hyejoo a headache, and her sassy remarks were the cherries on top of this obnoxious yet adorable sundae.

She had Kim Jungeun, the epitome of the girl-next-door stereotype, if that stereotype had embodied a lesbian. Jungeun was quite smart, making her an easy option for extra school help. She was incredibly calm and collected, with the strong need to help others. The only downside was the fact that she tries way too hard to be cool. She ignores her own emotions and builds a wall around her heart, refusing to let even the closest of friends or the nicest of her relatives in. Hyejoo didn't like people who pretended like nothing was ever wrong.

Finally, she had Ha Sooyoung, the prettiest girl in school. Although she had never expressed an interest in boys, Hyejoo couldn't help but feel as if Sooyoung had a few one-night-stands here and there. She won't judge her, she just doesn't feel like it's something that should be kept a secret. Other than that, Sooyoung is the most compassionate of Hyejoo's friends, like Haseul but not as extreme. She's a good person to have around, something about her presence is very comforting to others.

None of these girls fit the whole "Undeniably Optimistic" stereotype that Hyejoo had imagined. It seems as if Spongebob had lied to her.

That was, until the third day of school.

Now, Hyejoo didn't meet her ray of sunshine at school. It had happened after, but the day leading up had been increasingly strange that it made this new girl feel like an angel sent from the heavens.

On that day, they had their first fire drill; this time, it wasn't a drill. The air conditioning unit had exploded while some men were there to do repairs, so the whole school was evacuated to clear the smoke and the smell of burnt plastic out. They had to stand out in the soccer field on the other side of the parking lot, and since Hyejoo is allergic to grass, she definitely enjoyed standing out there for half an hour. 

Later, some kid had spread his stomach bug around, causing multiple kids to just vomit in the halls. They had to stay in class 15 minutes after it ended to get the halls cleaned. Jungeun, who was a bit scared of vomit, definitely enjoyed this part of the day.

After that, the day went by with little bumps in the road. Sure, her algebra teacher had already announced the first test, and her literature teacher had already assigned an introduction essay, but Hyejoo didn't care for these things. She just wanted to get home.

Unfortunately, Hyejoo had practice today at her company, much to her friends' and her own dislike.

After trudging her way through the school for 7 hours, the final bell rung and Hyejoo was free. She bolted out of the front doors as if her life depended on it, and sprinted across the parking lot to get to Sooyoung's car, who promised to let Hyejoo ride with her to practice.

Hyejoo put up with Sooyoung singing along to Twice for 20 minutes before they arrived at the company building. Sooyoung decided to grab some lunch before she went to practice, so she invited Hyejoo. Much to her surprise, the latter declined. She wanted to get a head start on her essay, so she planned on going to the practice room early to leech off of the company's wifi. Sooyoung promised to bring her a burger, to which Hyejoo did not argue against.

Hyejoo had almost made it to the practice room when she blinded stumbled into someone else.

It was definitely a girl, by the long hair and the feminine legs that laid sprawled out on the floor. Hyejoo let out a small apology and offered a hand out to help the girl up. They made eye contact, and Hyejoo realized this girl was unrecognizable. 

"Wait, are you Son Hyejoo?"

"Uh.. yeah? And you are?"

"Ah, I'm Choi Yerim! Jungeun told me a lot about you!"

"Really?"

Damn Jungeun.

"Yeah!"

The conversation had died out, and Hyejoo had realized she was still holding the new girl's hand. Before she decided to bolt off to the practice room, she made the split-second decision to get to know her.

"You're new here right? Want me to show you around?"

"Really! That would be great!"

Hyejoo felt the persistent urge to squint as the girl's brilliant smile widened. Her hand, still latched onto the latter's, tightened as she began the impromptu tour.

As she guided the girl around, she shared random facts with Hyejoo. Like, what her favorite flavor of ice cream is, how she broke her first bone, etc. It was really endearing that Yerim trusted her right off of the bat like this. Although she apologized for rambling, Hyejoo insisted she didn't mind. She wasn't lying, either. Hyejoo is always honest, after all. 

Much to the pair's regret, Sooyoung came back, meaning their tour was over and practice was just beginning. Hyejoo's legs ached from walking around the building, climbing flights of stairs since the elevator was getting repairs at that time. 

Hyejoo and Yerim walked into the practice room, hands still connected. The new girls all introduced themselves; Kim Jiwoo, Jung Jinsoul, Wong Kahei, Park Chaewon, and, of course, Choi Yerim. Although they all stood out for their visuals, especially Chaewon, Hyejoo felt as if her eyes were stuck on Yerim specifically. Something about how the girl speaks and moves feels so light and airy. 

Weeks go by and the pair only become closer, as well as with the other trainees. Although Hyejoo had become friendly with the other girls, the relationship they had couldn't rival the relationship she had with Yerim. Hyejoo had learned that this girl was the human equivalent of a teen girl's positive quotes Pinterest board. Yerim was incredibly supportive and non-judgmental, making her another good outlet for vents. Although Hyejoo didn't typically rant, she felt as if she could tell Yerim anything and she wouldn't be judged.

Yerim had felt the same way as Hyejoo did. She told Hyejoo about her dorky interest in astrology, Pokemon, and Animal Crossing. Much to her delight, Hyejoo enjoyed these things as well, and the two traded Pokemon and visited each other's Animal Crossing towns. Although, Yerim did laugh at the fact that Hyejoo's town was called DerpyLand, and how her Pokemon were all named after members of rock bands, she thought it was cute. It was even cuter when Hyejoo got flustered when they were mentioned.

After a while, Yerim told Hyejoo that her name in her phone was "The Moon", which prompted Hyejoo to change "Yerimmie The Loser" to "The Literal Sun".

That got Hyejoo to thinking: was Yerim the optimist friend she had been looking for all along? 

How did she become the sun to her moon?

Hyejoo understood how she could be called the moon. Her appreciation for the night, as well as her upbringing had played a part in it. Her parents were divorced, and never ended up remarrying, so she spent a lot of time around people who were generally lonely and a bit depressed. She was also the middle child who pulled average grades and did nothing outside of school until she joined BlockBerry Creative, which caused her parents to overlook her often. She found herself isolated from not only her family, but her friends as well. Her introversion definitely did not assist with her constant solitude. 

If that's how she became the moon, then how did Yerim become the sun? 

From what Hyejoo's picked up from TV shows, the people who are seen as "The Sun" come from either normal upbringings or extremely negative ones. They either let the postivity of their environment resonate with them, or let the negativity of their life push them to become a better person.

Hyejoo hoped it wasn't the latter.

After sleepless nights of Hyejoo mulling this over, she realized she had to know. Was she being nosy? Very, but she just couldn't stand another minute without knowing.

But who would know of this kind of thing?

Jo Haseul would.

Hyejoo waited until the next practice day to pop the question. She had felt extraordinarily nervous before getting to a stopping point in the practice, as if she was proposing or something. 

Before long, Haseul had polished her part of the choreo and had gone to the back to check her phone. Hyejoo noticed this, and hurriedly polished her part before joining Haseul in the back.

"Hey, Haseul? Can we talk?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

Haseul didn't move. Hyejoo didn't feel comfortable digging for information in front of all of her friends, so she quickly escorted Haseul into the hallway.

"What's wrong, Hye?"

"Has Yerim ever mentioned anything about her.... I don't know... having a rough upbringing?"

Hyejoo gulped audibly.

Haseul glanced from side to side before leaning in closer.

"Are you sure I can tell you this?"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"You swear?"

"On my life."

Hyejoo felt her heart drop as Haseul began to tell her what she knew. Haseul said that since she lived near Yerim, they always walked home together. Yerim's house was closer to their bus stop than Haseul's, so she always walked with Yerim to her house. She always saw Yerim hesitate before entering her home, so one time, Haseul slowed down and waited for her to go in. She then walked up to her porch and listened in. All she could hear was incoherent screams and the sounds of glass shattering. It had scared Haseul to the point where she had chills up her arms. She later got Yerim to open up about it, who timidly revealed that her mother was an alcoholic who had a tendency for violence. Although most the abuse she had endured was mainly emotional, it had made poor Yerim lose most of her self-confidence. Her father, unfortunately, was compliant with the horrific events that happened in the house. Although he didn't actively participate, him overlooking the issues and leaving the house on a regular basis contributed to the issue.

It was then when practice had ended and everyone had left the room. Yerim walked out last, much to Hyejoo's preference. She looked at Yerim with a look similar to that of a kicked puppy as she slammed into Yerim, wrapped her arms around her waist. Hyejoo muttered muffled apologies into Yerim's hoodie, as confusion and worry washed over the latter. Yerim glanced up at Haseul and mouthed the words "Did you tell her?" Haseul nodded, and Yerim began to cry. She slammed her head onto Hyejoo's shoulder, blubbering apologies of her own.

The two stood there, repeatedly apologizing and telling one another that an apology wasn't necessary. That didn't stop either of them continuing to apologize, of course. Haseul felt her own eyes begin to grow wet watching the two have their first heart to heart like this.

It was in that moment that the moon became the extraterrestrial being that shined the brightest then. It had shroud out the light the sun once had, to become the one that stood out the most in the sky, capturing the gazes of all who happened to look up and see.

That afternoon, Yerim came home with Hyejoo. Haseul tagged along too, of course. What would the night sky be without the stars?

It was in that moment that Hyejoo realized that Yerim was the sun to her moon, and as much as she herself needed the brightness as her contrast, Yerim needed her darkness to contrast as well.

This is eclipse.

**Author's Note:**

> still having writer's block for my ot12 and viseul fic but i will get back into eventually (i've been in a writing mood lately idk why)  
> my apologies for these sudden oneshots! i started school a month ago so i haven't had the time (or motivation) to actually write stories with continuous plots and whatnot so i've been doing these oneshots! ngl the last one was garbage but i put more thought into this one so i hope it'll come out better??  
> but anyways i hope you guys have had a nice start to your school year (if you're still in school) and good luck with any upcoming tests or exams or auditions or anything else! i believe in you!  
> also vote for loona on the show we're so close to getting them their first win!  
> this is so long omg my apologies  
> also this isn't intended to be a ship fic! you can take it as a ship fic, but i'm just writing it because i like the friendship these two have!


End file.
